


Show Me your Love

by Turquink



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Smut, Tender Sex, Where do I begin, hoo boy, this was written at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquink/pseuds/Turquink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written at 2 a.m. when I decided that Dallon Weekes is too much of a sweetheart to be as rough as some fics portray him. Reader is dfab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first smut I've written, but I don't do it very often and feedback is appreciated! Enjoy~!

Dallon kissed you roughly, lips colliding in a mess of teeth and tongue and pure passion. His large hands trailed their ways up and down your sides, just barely grazing your skin and making goosebumps pop up along your arms.

Suddenly, his nimble fingers brushed a certain spot in your side and you couldn't bite back the peal of laughter that emanated from your lips. Dallon glanced up at your face, confused at your giggles.

"I'm--haha!--t-ticklish there, Dall--" you got out between breathless laughter. However, he caught you off guard when he decided to move things forward a little bit and knead your breasts through your bra. You let out a little moan, the sound drawing a pleasant hum from your boyfriend's throat. He moved his head lower to gently suck on your neck, drawing more noises from you that you tried in vain to stifle.

"Mm, you know you don't have to be quiet," Dallon muttered against your neck. The thought made you blush; usually, you weren't this vocal, but with Dallon...something about him overwhelmed your senses and made you lose control.

You were so wrapped up in your thoughts that you didn't notice Dallon's hands, calloused from fretting the strings of his bass, moving ever lower on your body, lightly skimming the hem of your skirt and then smoothing it over your thighs where you sat on the edge of the bed.

In fact, you wouldn't have noticed anything at all if Dallon hadn't released your neck, leaving a reddish mark you knew would be a difficult to cover hickey, and sank down lower onto his knees. His hands trailed their way down your thighs, tracing patterns softly into your skin as he rubbed up and down your calves slowly and sensually.

He pressed a tender kiss to your kneecap, making you giggle a little. He glanced up and caught your eye, baby blues staring up into your own with such intensity you felt your stomach lurch a little--in a good way. "I want to make you feel good," he murmured, not breaking eye contact, "so I want you to tell me everything you feel."

You flushed. "e-Everything?"

Dallon shot you a wicked grin. "Everything." He winked at you, making your heart flutter before diving underneath your skirt. You squeaked in surprise, hands rushing to tangle themselves in his hair as he pressed an openmouthed kiss to your center through your underwear. You let out a breathy sigh, relishing in the warmth and wetness of his lips. If you weren't soaked before, you definitely were now.

Suddenly, Dallon pulled away from you and you let out a whine of frustration. "Dallon, come on, don't tease me like that!" you whined, but you quieted down when you saw the look in his eyes. He had that dominant spark that didn't come out all that often, but when it did...oh boy. You loved it.

"I meant what I said," he muttered, voice low and raspy and sending tingles across your skin because fuck you could feel his warm breath, he was so close--

Your thoughts were interrupted by Dallon chuckling. You raised an eyebrow at him. "What's so funny?" He was trying to fight back laughing too much, but the smile still split his face and made his eyes sparkle anyway.

"That's one way to put it, I guess," he said slyly, and you felt your stomach drop.

"Was I...saying that out loud?" you asked sheepishly. Dalton laughed again and nodded. You felt your cheeks get hot and tugged on his hair a little, focusing your boyfriend and earning a cute little gasp from him. "Whatever, just eat me out you dork," you giggled, leaning down to peck his cheek before he ducked under your skirt again. 

He pressed one more wet kiss to the outside of your underwear, running his hands up your thighs and teasingly inside the waistband. "Jesus," you breathed out, and Dallon chuckled against you, making you moan a little. 

He tugged down your underwear slowly and carefully, painfully aware of the last time he hadn't been so careful. That had ended in a trip to the store and a lot of teasing on your part before you forgave him for basically shredding your favorite pair of panties. He slid them down over your feet and threw them over his shoulder, then went back to you. He gently moved his hands up to hold your thighs open, gently squeezing to calm your nerves. You smiled a little at that. He always knew exactly how you were feeling; maybe that was the reason you had been together for so long now.

He kissed your clit, then attached his lips to it, sucking gently and not letting his tongue touch the bundle of nerves. Your fingers tightened in his dark hair, your thighs subconsciously trying to close, but Dallon held them open. He licked down your slit, breath hot and making you squirm.

"That's...hah...really good, Dall," you breathed out, swallowing thickly. He hummed in response and your breathing hitched, the vibrations sending a shock up your spine. One of his hands trailed up your inner thigh and sunk slowly into you, drawing a little moan from the back of your throat. He added another finger, pumping them slowly in and out of you. His tongue went back to circling your clit and your skin buzzed with the pure pleasure. 

"Damn, you're," you stuttered, trying to collect your thoughts, "you're really good with your fingers, huh?" Dalton stopped, and you thought you had done something wrong, but he just chuckled against you. 

"I play bass for a living, sweetheart," he murmured. You grinned and let out a sigh at the petname, and Dallon moved his hand so his thumb could rub your clit while his fingers curled up inside you, hitting that spot just right and earning another choked noise from you. Dalton leaned up and latched his mouth onto your neck, biting and sucking on the spot he had learned turned you on the most. 

You squeezed your eyes shut; this was almost too much stimulation. You could feel the heat building up in your stomach, like a dam about to break. Your walls clenched around Dallon's fingers, and he made a noise against your neck. 

"Dallon, Dall, I'm gonna--"

"I know, sweetheart, I know," he murmured against your neck. He straightened up a little more to capture your lips in a kiss, and in doing so moved his hands so that his fingers were hitting all the right spots. "Go ahead."

You let out a string of breathy curses and moans as your body seized up, legs shaking and walls clenching around your lover's hand. He kept going as you rode out your orgasm, slowing down just a bit and giving a needy whine against your neck. You sat there, fingers tangled in his hair and breathing heavily. You looked down to see Dallon staring up at you in awe, blue eyes still mostly pupil. 

"Wow," you breathed, and Dallon cracked a smile up at you. "Hey, Dallon, guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm taller than you for once."

That made him crack up laughing, forehead resting against your thigh. You wiped your forehead with the back of your hand, not realizing you had worked up a sweat. Dallon clambered up onto the bed beside you, and you snuggled up next to him as he pulled a blanket over the two of you. 

You breathed in deeply, still tingly from your high. You kissed him, gently and sweetly. "I love you, you know that?" you mumbled against his red, kiss-swollen lips. "You make me happy."

"It's what I live for, sweetheart," he said smoothly, leaning down and kissing your forehead.


End file.
